Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Happy Feet Three by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Good News and the Bad News". Plot (After Erik smiled, they head over to a plain all the way from Puffin-Land) *Hector: Well guys, off you go, i want you to thank you all for giving Sven back. *Carmen: You're welcome. *Hector: As long it matters, Sven is now ours again. *Lovelace: No, he's ours now. He give the power to everybody and helped us to defeated the big iceberg. *Hector: That was like many days ago. *Lovelace: Days, it only been a month for now. *Sven: Tracy, do i have to stay or just go? *Tracy: Well, if you want, you could see your friend Erik. *Erik: Yeah Sven, come on. You're with us. *Gerald: Any choice? *Hector: No no no, let him stay here and never go back to Adelie-Land. *Sven: What? Can i only go for one time please? *Hector: Sure, you also have to work with your father soon. *Gerald: It's going to be a busy day my boy. *Sven: Thank you everyone. Thank you guys for letting me stay. (The Puffins cheered. On their way back to Adelie-Land, Mumble meet up with Lovelace.) *Mumble: Hi Lovelace and can i go back home to Penguin-Land? *Lovelace: Yes my man. *Mumble: Kids, it's time to go home. *Lauren: Awww man, it's so fun. *Ashley: You should have bring Terry with us. *Atticus: This is no fair again. *Erik: I wish, my family and the colony move to Adelie-Land. *Bo: It's okay Erik. we will go back someday. *Erik: Thanks Boadicea. *Mumble: Bo is right. We should be heading back home for now. *Atticus: Let's go. (Back at Penguin-Land, Edwin and his mate Dorcena were setting up the ice sculptures they made outside) *Edwin: Honey, is this perfect? *Dorcena: Yes, it came out beautiful. *Terry: Hey guys and what are you making? *Edwin: We already did the sculptures and what were you doing by the time your daughter left? *Terry: I was helping Noah and his elders to clean up the snowpiles and i remember going to Emperor-Land when the place was destroyed by a huge iceberg a long time. *Dorcena: That kinda sad. When we saw a small penguin running away from home and entering the penguin land with a rockhopper and a brave puffin, they cheered him up. *Edwin: Lucky for him. *Dorcena: And it's on the same day. *Terry: Oh. I thought Antarctica was going to split apart but the polar bears are doing it. *Mary: You alway know. *Edwin: That's the deal i'm making. *Terry: Lucky. (Mumble and the kids are arriving back at Penguin-Land as the parents saw them) *Terry: Edwin, Look! *Edwin: What? *Terry: Our kids are back. *Edwin: Finally! (The kids see their parents again) *Ashley: *went to Terry* Dad, it's good to see you. *Terry: Ashley, i can never forgive you. *Lauren: *went to Edwin* Daddy. *Edwin: Lauren, how was fishing? *Lauren: Good. *Dorcena: You left some for us? *Lauren: No. We ate them all. *Edwin: It's okay. We already ate breakfast. *Gloria: Mumble, where were you? It took like one hour to get back. You promise to come back 30 minutes ago. Where were you? *Mumble: Oops. Not again. *Gloria: The Doomberg isn't going to help. Tell me why? *Erik: Guys, come quick. *Terry: What is suppose to be about? *Seymour: 30 minutes....my son never came back. You guys are happy? *Terry: Yes. So worried. *Atticus: Dad, are you mad at us? *Seymour: No. I'm just disappointed on you all. *Terry: Ashley, any sign of the polar bears? *Ashley: Yes. They are planning to split Antarctica apart and we have to go back to Adelie-Land. *Mumble: But we already went there. *Gloria: That makes an extra of 20 minutes. *Mumble: I'm sorry guys. We make mistakes. Nobody is perfect in our world. *Erik: Are we really going back to Adelie-Land? *Mumble: Son, there's no way your going there. You already went there like 4 times a day. *Seymour: Next time. *Edwin: Are you sick? *Seymour: No, i'm fine. *Ashley: The polar bears are going to destroy Antarctica and Lovelace is right about this. *Gloria: So we have to tell Noah that the polar bears are going to Adelie-Land. *Mumble: Yeah, and we have to do it. *Gloria: Come on. Let's go. (In the hill of the land) *Mumble: Noah, we have bad news. *Noah: Bad news, what is it? *Mumble: The polar bears are going in a attack. We must go to Adelie-Land by now. *Noah: Adelie-Land. Again? Oh well. Here i go. *Gloria: Everyone go now. *Noah: Ladies and Gentleguins, we have bad news around here......the polar bears are going to stop the emperor nation and we're going to Adelie-Land to hide. *Erik: Hide? *Noah: Let's go. Lovelace will protect us and remember to give praise to the Great 'Guin! (Meanwhile at Polar Bear Land, there were polar bears swimming and playing in the snow. King Polar and his family members return to the land.) *King Polar: Finally. Back on land. *Sharon: Home Sweet Home. *Harold: Son, have you seen Leopardy? *King Polar: No. Not in a while. I think he's taking a break. *Zyana: Mr. Polar, he didn't take a break. He just came back. *King Polar: Ahhh. There he comes. *Leopardy: *return on land* Polar......i have bad news. *King Polar: Once again you failed on me. Very disappointed in you. *Leopardy: King Polar, i'm sorry. The penguins have defeated me. Mumble was there with the kids. *King Polar: Impossble! I am going to kill that hippity-hopper named Mumble HappyFeet! *Leopardy: I also have heard that he stopped the aliens from taking the fish. *Zion: What did they do? *Leopardy: They use a net to capture them and this time, Adelie-Land is our next time. *King Polar: *growls* Adelie-Land, not this place again. Leopardy, go back to your cave room and take a rest. *Leopardy: No problem. *went under the water* *King Polar: Okay everyone, we're going to stop Mumble at last and he is DEAD...NOW! *Sharon: But King, you said Adelie-Land is the next one to go. *King Polar: I hear that. Come on. Stopping won't help you be safe. Come on you slowpokes, Adelie-Land is next. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 5) Previous: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Chapters